Mud on the Tires
by KatHat
Summary: Edward is a shy Texas country boy used to working long hard hours in the fields. Can one feisty little cowgirl convince him to cut loose and get a little down and dirty? Written for The Heart of Country contest. First place in public vote for Bless Her Heart Award and Hay Ride Award!


Written for **The Heart of Country** contest

Prompts used**: Musical Prompt: Brad Paisley, **_**Mud on the Tires**_; Picture Prompt 26 (sassy cowgirl in boots, short cut-offs and a tied plaid shirt.)

Summary: Edward is a shy Texas country boy, used to working long hard hours in the fields. Can one feisty little cowgirl convince him to cut loose and get a little down and dirty?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all things Twilight, I just get them to play in the mud.

**~Mud On The Tires~**

The rusty screen door slammed behind me as I went down the rickety back steps of the farmhouse. "C'mon, Butch!" I hollered over my shoulder at my black Doberman and constant buddy. He stood up from his spot on the porch, stretched his front legs out and yawned before coming over to me, his stub of a tail wiggling furiously.

"How're ya doin', boy?" I reached down to scratch him behind his cropped ears and give him some very deserved attention. "You're a damn good dog," I told him, as I grabbed his head and gave it a shake for emphasis. He followed me out to my new four by four truck and without any effort, leaped into the back. He reached his head over the side of the bed towards me, with his long ol' tongue flopping out. "Time to make the donuts!"

I could very well have been going to make donuts, as early as it was. It was just past dark-thirty in the a.m. and the sky was barely starting to lighten on the eastern horizon. It was my favorite time of the day, all still and peaceful while there was still a semblance of being cool outside. That is, if you can call 79º cool. For Texas in July, it was about as cool as it was going to get. _Better enjoy it while I can,_ I thought to myself.

Closing the door to the cab, I turned on the ignition, heard the engine rumble to life and let it idle for a minute. _Shit._ Another day, same damn bat time, same damn bat channel. I lifted my cap up, rubbed my right hand through my hair and scrubbed down over my face. Changing the water on the irrigation ditches was not one of my favorite chores, but it's got to be done. Hell, I'm just grateful I have a job, even if it's being a hired hand for my uncle. He pays me better than most, but still, earning my master's degree from the top university in the state doesn't amount to a hill o' beans when no one worth a shit is hiring. I blew out a big breath, put my cap back on my head and threw the truck into reverse. Propping my elbow out the open window, I backed up out of the driveway and headed toward the southwest turning row.

By the time I had pulled and reset about forty tubes to where they would siphon water from the ditch and run it down between the rows of cotton, my back was pretty tight from being bent over constantly for an hour and a half. I took off my waders and turned them upside down to dry in the space between the cab and the bed of my pick up, then stretched backwards and sideways. Christ almighty, you'd think I was forty-four instead of twenty-four, the way my muscles were complaining.

Pouring a cup of coffee out of my thermos, I took some sips while I walked down the ditch. I watched for a while to make sure the water kept running, as Butch nosed and snorted around in the weeds on the other side of the turning row. I mean, we always had to irrigate, but this summer had been as dry and dusty as a witch's tit and we'd had to water more than usual.

As I looked, the sun cleared the horizon and lit up the sky with a mixture of golden yellows, oranges and pinks. A few doves sailed by, which looked promising for hunting come fall. Several sparrows darted around and a red tailed hawk glided off to the left, probably lookin' for a mouse for breakfast. All the makings of a gorgeous morning. However, sweat had collected on my neck and down the middle of my back, and the goddamn gnats had started to circle. So much for the coolness.

My phone pinged, breaking me out of my thoughts. It was a text from my cousin Emmett telling me to get my ass in gear and meet him down at the garden. Seems the green beans were ready to pick and Aunt Esme, Granny Platt and Emmett's fiancée Rose were getting set to can them, and wanted to get an early start on the day. Ugh! More bending over to pick stuff. But damn, if that food doesn't taste mouth waterin', especially come the fall and winter!

"Alright Butch, load up boy!" His head popped up out of some weeds, ears straight up, head half cocked, with a look on his face like, "Wert?" I had to chuckle as I threw the rest of my coffee sideways in the dirt and patted the side of my truck as I hopped in the cab.

Nearing the garden at the other end of the field, I spotted Em's bright red super cab parked in the turning row. Pulling up behind his truck I parked and hopped out. I grabbed two empty five gallon buckets from the back of mine and headed over to where he was. Butch jumped out and nosed around Emmett's truck, then hiked a leg and pissed on his back tire. Heh, gotta love it.

"Eduardo! How's it hanging, bro?" Em hollered out. I don't think he had but two-volume levels to his voice . . . loud and extremely loud. He stood and scratched Butch on the head when he ran over to him. Emmett's physique was built to match his voice; his added height and bulky muscles easily beat me by fifty pounds. He had been a starting linebacker at Texas A&M while he was an undergraduate. He had been a year ahead of me in their College of Agriculture. He had offers to go pro, but we both decided to continue with our Master's degrees, his in Ag Engineering and mine in Ag Business.

And here we were...picking goddamn beans.

"Mornin' Em. How're ya doing today?" I set my buckets down at the end of the row next to his.

"Can't complain. After we get this stuff picked for Ma, Dad wants you to run the cultivator over the soybeans in the top forty, and I'm spraying the maize over on ol' man Crowley's."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, pardon my lack of enthusiasm.

We worked our way down the rows and filled up the buckets with the fresh green beans, hearing, more than seeing Butch as he sniffed around in the rows around us.

"Hey Ed," Emmett called over. "Whatcha got planned for tonight?"

"Well, just business as usual, I guess. Why, something special about tonight?" I always enjoyed the solitude of my evenings alone. After I took care of everything else, I loved just kicking back on my porch swing with a few beers, my boots up and my guitar across my lap.

"Well, it might just be the fourth of this month, moron! You know...July? What d'ya do out here? Lose track of all time, space and dimension? I swear, Edward, you need to get back in the swing of things. Stop beating yourself up about the past, OK, bro?" He glanced over at me with genuine concern in his eyes.

I didn't answer, just stared down at the dappled patterns the sun made shining through the bean leaves and on to the ground.

After a few minutes, Emmett said, "Listen, sorry I brought that up, OK?" He paused and looked the other way, then lifted his hat and scratched his head before putting it back on. "Rose's family is having a big shin-dig down at their river place. BBQ, four-wheelers, fireworks. The whole nine yards. You're always welcome, you know that, right?" He looked over at me from under the brim of his hat.

I nodded and shrugged. "You could just chill out on the deck. Bring your guitar, OK? Just maybe try being around people?"

The Whitlocks had a big cattle outfit a little east of here in Crosby County, and part of it bordered up with the South Fork of the Brazos River. The Double W Ranch was run by our good buddy Jasper and his dad, Jackson. Where most people had hunting leases, we had the Whitlocks. There was some premium dove and quail hunting, deer hunting, and we had loads of fun fishing in their tanks that they kept stocked. Not to forget setting trot lines in the river and checking them after dark, and lots of four-wheeler trails, as long as you dodged the mesquites! Yeah, good times growing up. It'd been a while.

"I'll think about it," I said, almost under my breath, thumping a dirt clod with my finger.

I looked over at Em. He raised his eyebrow, gave a quick nod of his head and let it go.

We continued to work in companionable silence. After about two hours, we had four five-gallon buckets of green beans, plus another one with summer squash, okra, cucumbers, a couple of sweet onions and cantaloupes, all to bring to the ladies to can and fix up for meals the next day or two. We loaded it all up in the back of Em's truck, Butch loaded up in my truck, and with the dust flying in our wake, we headed back up the turning row to the big house.

About ten minutes later, after we rounded the main barn and work sheds, passed the big tractors, combines and other equipment, we could see Carlisle and Esme's big two story white house came into view. It had four tall columns in the front, wrap around covered porches on both sides with balconies off the upstairs, and the whole area was surrounded by huge sprawling Live Oak trees. I think his grandfather built the house around the turn of the last century, their own version of South Fork.

As we pulled up towards the back on the left side, Aunt Esme came out the side kitchen door and stood on the porch wiping her hands on her apron. Rose was not far behind.

"Hello, you big lug! C'mere and give me some sugar!" Rose yelled out in greeting to Emmett. Esme waved at us as they came over to help carry the buckets in. Emmett grabbed Rose around the waist and twirled her around in a big sweaty hug while kissing her silly.

Esme whacked him on the shoulder and smirked as she said, "OK, break it up you two!" I felt a painful twinge inside my ribcage for what they had… and what I did not.

We walked in through the screen door and set it all down in the washroom. I followed them into the kitchen where Granny Platt was pitting apricots from the fruit trees out in the back yard to cook down for preserves. Esme poured Em and I a big glass of sweet tea and ahh man, did that feel right washing down my parched throat!

Setting my glass down on the counter, I helped Esme pour a bucket of beans into the washer. She rinsed them on the gentle cycle to get the dirt, grit, dead blooms and what have you off, before they started snapping them to can. Beats washing them by hand in the sink! Em was helping Rose unload the other veggies to the counter by the big washroom sink to be cleaned. Hopefully, we'll find some of that with lunch!

After we finished swigging down the tea, we thanked them kindly and headed back out to see what Carlisle needed help with at the barn. Butch stopped slurping up his drink of water, from a bucket by the faucet and looked up at me. He fell into step by my side without a word.

We found Uncle C filling the tanks on the spray rig, and pulled our gloves on to help. After that, we walked out and climbed up into the cabs of the two big red Case tractors and started those bad boys up, taking turns pulling them up to the gas tank and filling them with gas. Then we hooked up the cultivator behind one and the spray rig on the other so they would be ready to go after lunch. We had just finished tightening up the spray rig when we heard the dinner bell. I pulled my bandana out to wipe the sweat off my face and neck.

The ladies had fixed a big stack of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, sliced tomatoes and cucumbers, cold wedges of cantaloupe, and hot apricot cobbler. Wash that all down with some of the best sweet tea and it was a feast!

While Carlisle visited with Esme and his mother-in-law after lunch, Emmett and I went down into the cool dark den in the basement to close our eyes and stretch out our backs on the floor for a few minutes before we went back out.

I was eternally grateful that Carlisle could afford the big tractors with a/c and radio/cd players. It sure helped pass the hours, steering the tractor wheels down row...after row...after row of crops, turning around at the ends. I usually had my favorite tunes playing and either sang my heart out along with them, or had them on in the background as I got lost in my thoughts. Butch spent the better part of the afternoon keeping pace trotting beside me up and down the rows, or napping in the shade under my truck. It just created a swelling pride inside my heart to see perfectly straight rows of cultivated growing crops, and know that I had a hand in that.

I finished the top forty of soybeans about five-thirty, and by then, it was time to reset the water on the cotton. Jesus F. Christ, the work is never-ending. I parked the tractor in the yard beside the barn, hopped into my truck with Butch in the back, and steered back towards the cotton patch. As soon as we got there, Butch hopped out, stared off in the weeds around the tail-water pit, let out a low "woof" and shot off after a rabbit. Shaking my head at that crazy dog, I set about pulling up the tubes and moving them down to the new rows.

It was nearly seven that evening when I dragged my sorry carcass out of my truck in front of my farmhouse. I was bone tired and smelled like ass, and all I wanted was to go take a long hot shower and collapse afterwards. I grabbed my thermos, opened the door and dropped my keys on the table next to it. Hanging my cap on the hat rack, I rinsed out the coffee thermos in the kitchen sink. I turned towards my bedroom as I began to unbutton and take off my shirt, throwing it at the hamper in the corner. I stripped off my jeans and the rest, just dropping everything on the floor as I reached to turn the water on.

Standing under the hot spray of water, I leaned my head forward, stretching my sore neck as I watched the grime, sweat and stink rinse and swirl down the drain. I slowly rubbed the soap across my aching muscles, under my arms, down my chest and between my legs. The thought suddenly dawned on me… _shit_…it's the 4th of July and I'm supposed to go out to the river. As I rinsed my hair, I groaned in resignation. OK, Em. I'll try it your way… this time.

Standing naked in front of the mirror, I ran a comb through my unruly hair, rubbed a little cologne and deodorant on in the proper places, and brushed my teeth. Shuffling over to my dresser, I grabbed the clothes I needed and sat down on the edge of my bed to put them on. Finally, I tugged on my jeans, tucked in a red plaid button-up, and buckled up my belt.

On the way out, I grabbed my phone and wallet and stuck them in my back pockets, put my white straw hat on my head, grabbed my boots and guitar case and went out the door. Sitting down on the front porch steps, I pulled my boots on and roughed up Butch's head. "Hold the fort down, OK buddy?" and with a final pat, I walked over and climbed into the cab of my truck.

Driving over to Whitlocks', I thought about the set-up they have out there. Down by a bend in the river that had a good bit of sandy river bank, they had built a cabin up on stilts made of telephone poles in case the river flooded. After you climb up the steps, there's a big covered L-shaped deck on the front and left side that faces the river. There were ceiling fans and deck chairs for just kicking back and enjoying the great outdoors.

Inside, the cabin had one big open room, a kitchen in the front left corner and a bathroom in the other. Eight bunks lined the right wall, with tables and chairs for eating and card games in the middle. There was a bar in the far corner with a big screen TV on the wall. All a perfect place to come for hunting, late night checking trot lines and gigging frogs, any kind of party, you name it. Underneath the cabin was for parking four wheelers, fishing boats and such. There was also an outdoor shower and a long counter with a sink for cleaning fish or dressing out your birds. Damn near perfect.

After about a thirty minute drive outside of town, past pastures of scrubby mesquite and cottonwood trees and miles of barbed-wire fence, I turned to the right off the pavement and on to a cleachy road. They had the metal gate swung open, so I just drove on through, bumping over the cattle guard and down about another mile and a half. It was a little after eight and the sun was setting low on the horizon. I could see the lights of the cabin up ahead and at least ten or twelve trucks parked on either side of the road.

As I pulled into a parking space, movement under the trees off to the right caught my eye. Glancing over, I could see some people darting back and forth, maybe with jars and cups. What the hell? I looked closer and could recognize…looked like my sister Alice and a couple other girls and some kids. Then I noticed tiny flashes of light in the undergrowth and it dawned on me, they were catching fireflies. I had to chuckle to myself at them. Leave it to Alice to be in the middle of that activity. But who else is that with her? That might warrant some further investigation.

I grabbed my guitar case and shuffled my boots through the dried grass towards the cabin. I found Jasper and Emmett manning the big black industrial sized grill off to the right side. In the lengthening shadows of the evening, you could still see waves of heat radiating off the metal as the burgers and dogs sizzled on the grill. The BBQ aroma greeted my nose and I realized I hadn't eaten since around noon and my taste buds watered in anticipation.

As I walked over, Jasper looked up and greeted me with "Howdy, Edwina!" Jesus, what is with my friends calling me these fuckin' mockeries of my name? I get no respect. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he had a big smugass grin on his face, knowing full well he was chappin' my hide. So, like a twelve-year-old boy, I replied in like manner.

"How ya doin', Jazzabel?" I matched his grin, reached out and shook his right hand, and gave him a half hug and thump on the back with my left. Besides Em, Jazz had been my best friend since I could remember. We had been through all kinds of shit in school together and had each other's backs through thick and thin. Plus, he was almost attached at the hip with my little sis, having dated her since she was sixteen and he was eighteen. Wow, six years. Had it been that long?

Em reached down to a cooler and pulled out a beer, shaking the ice off, and offered it to me. I blew out a long breath, maybe relinquishing my burdens for the night. "Thanks, man," I said as I twisted the top off and threw it in the trash bucket next to the grill. I tipped the bottle up and took a few swallows, letting the ice cold beverage slide down my dry throat. When he stood up and turned to face me, I almost choked on my beer. He had on a black apron that read:

Boss of the BBQ

smokin' hot

and so is my grill!

I shook my head and glanced over at Jasper, noticing he had one on too, except his was red. His said:

BBQ Naked

Show off your buns!

Jasper saw me reading it and said, "What? You should try it sometime! Here, you should see the one we got for you!" Shit. I can hardly wait. He went over to the handle on the left side of the grill and held up a folded black piece of cloth. I unfolded it and on the front, in white and red letters, it read:

I rub

my meat

for 2 minutes

and in smaller letters underneath:

but enough about my grilling secrets!

They were both chuckling as I looked at it. "Yep, pretty dang funny ladies, but you both know I wouldn't be caught dead in it, right? I appreciate the sentiment anyway!" I had to smile anyway.

"Aw, c'mon Ed! Don't be a spoil-sport!" I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, thankful that it was dark around us. I refolded it and put it back on the handle, taking another swig of my beer. "Maybe another time, eh? I'm going to run my guitar upstairs and say hello to those folks!"

Emmett was looking at me and shaking his head while he chewed on a toothpick. "OK. Hey, tell Rosie and them about two more minutes on the burgers and it'll all be ready!" Emmett started loading up the hot dogs in one end of a big pan. Jasper was checking the burgers and pulling some and putting them in the pan. I nodded and turn to go, just as five or six four-wheelers roared up the draw from the river.

I glanced over to that gate as I went up the stairs and could recognize Jacob Black on one and Sam Uley on another, then Jared and Paul as they pulled into the light. Most of them had their gals on behind them and were all laughing and talking loudly.

These guys worked for the Whitlocks and helped them run their cattle. It was a pretty big operation, covering close to two thousand acres, so I knew it took several hands to help out. I guessed the rest of the guys were friends or family. They were all Native Americans, and Jasper had mentioned they had come down from one of the reservations in Oklahoma to find work.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Carlisle and Jackson visiting off to the left on the deck. I gave them a little nod as I went past and headed inside the cabin. Inside the door, I found Aunt Esme, Rose, and her and Jasper's mom, Cindy, putting the finishing touches on the food table. Glancing over as I put my guitar case down by the wall, I saw a mountain of buns and trimmings for hamburgers and hotdogs, a huge bowl of potato salad, a big pot of beans, chips, pickles and all kinds of desserts. My stomach gave a low rumble.

"Hey, beautiful Ladies!" I said, greeting each one with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Cindy was like another mom to me, seeing as us boys lived over at her house as much as Esme's growing up. "This looks fantastic! Looks like y'all have been workin' real hard!"

"Hey, yourself, handsome! Thanks! Long time no see, honey," Cindy said as she set out some cups for drinks." Whatcha been doin' lately? Gotta sweet young thing keeping ya busy?" She looked up at me and smirked. You could tell where Rosalie and Jasper got most of their good looks. She was tall and slim and in damn great shape for being in her forties.

"No, ma'am," I mumbled, shaking my head as I felt my cheeks and tips of my ears heat up. _Again._ What is with me and this damned blushing? "Just workin'."

"Well, that's a damn shame, letting all that deliciousness go to waste!" She motioned up and down my body like I was a prize showcase and she was Vanna.

"Ease up on him, Mama. He'll find somebody one of these days," Rose said as she came to my rescue. Emmett had found him a gem with Rosalie. Don't let seeing her in the kitchen during this time of year fool ya! She went through A&M with us, and has a Masters in Mechanical Engineering. She could probably run a big shop with one hand tied behind her back. During the colder months or evenings, you can find her out working on equipment or restoring a vehicle. Smart as hell and drop dead gorgeous!

"Aw, c'mere honey!" Cindy pulled me into a hug. "I didn't mean to get your feelers all bent outta shape," she whispered as she kissed me on the cheek. "It'll happen when the timin' is right, don't you worry!" I just gave her a hesitant smirk and quick hug back.

The cabin door swung open and in walked Em and Jazz with the pans of burgers and dogs stacked high.

"Oh yeah, Emmett said the meat would be done in a couple of minutes," I announced with a chuckle.

"Son, you're a day late and a dollar short," Em bellowed out as they set the pans down. No need for a PA system when he's around, that's for sure. Everyone laughed at that.

Just then, all hell seemed to break loose for a few moments as about six or seven excited little kids pushed through the cabin door, each holding a baby food jar with little bugs crawling around in them. All of them were yelling for people to look at their lightning bugs.

Rose, calm as all get out and not missing a beat, said, "That is so cool! Let's go look at them outside!" She corralled them back out the door so they could show off their prizes – and to get the bugs out of the cabin. She turned the deck lights out so they could have a better effect. You could hear all their excited giggles and squeals through the door.

I followed along out of curiosity and leaned up against the railing off to the side. I couldn't help but grin, as the little bugs lit up in the darkness all around the deck, along with the smiles on the kids' faces. The kiddos must belong to Jacob's bunch, seein' as they all had shiny dark hair and naturally tanned skin.

Speakin' of, that whole pack of people was making it's way up the stairs, calling to the kids to show them what they had, then encouraging them to go put their jars down on the table by the door and wash up to eat. I was content to watch from the sidelines, not entirely comfortable around people I don't know.

Watching all that commotion, I noticed Alice coming up the stairs behind them, talking and laughing. I started towards her to grab her for a hug, when I noticed she was tugging someone else behind her. As they stepped up higher, they were both backlit by the lone street lamp out in the pasture behind them, making them seem all angelic or something with the halo effect. Whoever it was, was not much taller than Allie and had a pony-tail that swished with each step.

When they stepped up on the deck, Alice flicked the deck lights back on. She looked over where I stood, and winked at me as she opened the cabin door. My eyes glanced over to the person behind her and in a split second my whole world stopped turning, tilted on its side and shook on its axis. Time seemed to screech to a halt as I took in a beautiful girl in a tight white t-shirt, very short frayed cut-offs and red cowboy boots. She had long wavy brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and her t-shirt, that was tied together in the front, had some big letters across the her perfect tits…What did that spell?

L-R-I-G-W-O-C… What? Lrigwoc? Another language? … No.

Cowgirl …spelled backwards? What the hell?

My eyebrows raised as realization dawned on me… Backwards cowgirl, reverse cowgirl.

_Sweet baby Jesus._

I'm gonna die right here. My jeans tightened and I swallowed hard. Slender tan legs that went on for miles were topped by a tight little ass packed into those really short frayed cut-offs. My eyes traveled back up to her pretty face and locked in with hers as she smiled a crooked knowing smile. She gave me a little wave with her fingers, while Alice tugged her in the cabin.

_Ho. Ly. Hell!_

What just happened? I couldn't think or move as the cabin door shut, leaving me frozen in that spot against the rail in the shadows. Once again I could feel my traitorous blush creeping up my neck, face and ears. I felt like I had just been slammed by a tidal wave and had my feet washed out from under me! My heart thundered in my chest and I blew out a long breath.

I took my hat off and held it down by my thigh, running my other hand through my hair several times. I can't go back in there in this state. I turned around and stumbled over to the corner that looked out towards the river, to one of the deck chairs and sat down. Just as my backside hit the seat of the chair, the cabin door opened and Alice walked out with a big plate of food and a cup of iced tea, all for me. She knew me well, that I would prefer to eat in the relative quiet out here. She handed them to me, kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you, brother," she said as she squeezed my arm and turned to go back in.

"Love you too, Allie," I said gratefully as I set my cup on the rail. "Thank you!"

I could hear the general commotion of twenty something people talking, laughing and visiting on the other side of the cabin wall, as I willed myself to settle down. I can't believe I just did that, unabashedly ogling that little gal, probably looking like a damn fool with my jaw hanging open ready to catch flies. Jesus, my dick was straining against my jeans. I reached down and adjusted over to the right a little for a little more comfort. Ugh.

My stomach growled as I kept thinking about that her. She was obviously one of Alice's good friends, but why had I never heard of her or seen her before? Maybe I really was out of the loop like Em had said. I took a big bite of the burger Allie brought me, and a million questions rolled around in my head while I chewed. Where was she from? What was her name? Would she ever have anything to do with someone like me? Maybe Em was right, I needed to get back out there and move on. Was I ready? Could I do that? Could I risk my heart… again?

The food was excellent of course, as it always was around here. As I was finishing up the last bites on my plate, the cabin door opened up with everyone pouring out and thumping loudly down the stairs. It was after nine now, and sufficiently dark, so I'm guessing they're heading down to the riverbank to set off fireworks. You get nine or ten people, each bringing over a hundred dollars worth of fireworks, and you'll have a pretty decent display.

As some of them got on four-wheelers and headed out, Emmett came out and walked over to me. "Hey," he said, putting his heavy hand on my shoulder. "How're ya doing out here, bro?"

I looked up at him and gave a smile. "I'm good, Em," I said as I stood up.

"Want to come down with me on the four-wheeler and blow up some stuff?" he asked, rubbing his hands together as if in anticipation. He's as bad as he was when we were kids.

"No, you big pyro. I'll just watch from up here."

"Aw, are you sure? I've got some good stuff!"

I had to chuckle. "I'll think about it," I said to appease him.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll ride down with Rosie and leave you my four-wheeler with the keys in it, OK?" He looked me in the eyes and raised his eyebrows in question. Bless him for always looking out for me.

"Sure thing, Em. Go blow stuff up, man!"

I heard the rumble of the engines fade away as the last of them went down the draw towards the riverbank. I grabbed a couple of beers out of the cooler inside, along with my guitar case, and went back out on the deck.

Twisting the lid off of a beer, I took a long swallow and set it up on the rail. Leaning down, I snapped open my guitar case and lifted my guitar across my lap. After checking the tuning, I decided I'd be patriotic and started to strum and hum the 'Star Spangled Banner' and 'Oh Beautiful for Spacious Skies'. I heard some rapid-fire pops that must be firecrackers, and kids' happy squeals. Several big fireworks started to go off with a resounding KA-BOOM and another explosion as they burst into colors I could see over the treetops. More and more were set off, mingling with adult exclamations and laughing.

In the stillness around me, I could hear the crickets singing in the background and every once in a while, a call of a night bird. The wide-open sky held more stars than I could count, and on a night this clear, it was a wonderful backdrop for the fireworks.

As I began to play 'God Bless the USA', I heard the sound of a four-wheeler returning up the hill. Probably just someone with a kid that needs to go to the bathroom. I heard the engine get closer and closer, then shut off. The next thing I heard sent a tingle up my spine...the sound of a girly giggle. Then I heard, "I can't believe I fell in!" and more giggles.

Curious, I quietly set my guitar down in the case and leaned to my right to look over the edge of the rail. What in the ever-lovin' hell?

"Oh my god, I am so-o-o-o dirrrrty" her voice said. What I saw made me suck in my breath and almost leave finger indentations in the deck rail. It's _her_, Alice's friend, the naughty little cowgirl, covered head to toe in mud. She walked over into the brighter light of the street lamp, slinging wet mud from her fingers. Her soaking wet clothes clung to her every curve, and my jeans sure fit a bit tighter. Again.

As I watched, she reached over to the outdoor shower and turned on the nozzle, adjusting the temperature handles. While she was waiting for the water to warm up, she slowly peeled that soaking wet t-shirt up over her head and tossed it to the side on the ground, revealing perfectly round breasts covered in a tiny bra.

"I'm such a dripping wet mess! Oh my Lord!" she exclaimed with more giggles.

_Fuuuuuuck! _

My groin was the focus of all sensation in my body, as parts there began to twitch, tighten and strain.

Her arms, stomach, back and legs were covered in a thin dripping layer of mud. She chuckled as she took one slender finger and traced the letters "W-a-s-h M-e" through the mud on to her flat stomach. Then, she threw her head back and laughed like it was as funny as all get out, the rippling sound raising tight goose bumps on the back of my neck, my arms and all down my legs.

_Jesus, help me!_

As I continued to watch, she unzipped her barely there cut-off jeans, stuck her thumbs on the sides of her waistband, and slowly shimmied out of them, leaving her dressed in only a wet and very transparent lacy bra and tiny panties.

_Shi-yit._ It was like my own private mud-wrestlin'/wet t-shirt/strip-tease fantasy sequence.

I didn't even realize I was rubbing my straining dick through my jeans with the palm of my hand. God almighty, she looked good. She had kicked her red boots off and stepped under the heated spray of water, moaning as it touched her skin, which caused a simultaneous moan to erupt from somewhere deep in my chest.

_Mother-fucking-son-of-a-bitch._

What the hell am I doing, jacking off as I watched this gal? And what if someone were to walk up and see me?

You know what? Fuck it all to hell, because at the moment I didn't give a damn. And I was here first, anyway. And now I'm sounding like I'm twelve.

She was magnificent in the glow of the lamplight. She started to rub a white bar of soap in circles over her slender arms, lifting them one at a time over her head. The spray of the warm water slowly revealed her sexy smooth skin as the soap and mud washed away.

Somehow, my jeans were now unzipped as well. Fuck if I know how that happened. I pulled myself out of my boxers so I could reach all the way around, grabbed at the base and pulled up.

She rubbed her hands over her pretty little face, then took her long, dark, wavy hair out of the elastic band and ran her fingers through as it spread out in wet strands down her back. Her hands moved down the long expanse of her neck to her collarbone and chest. She leaned her head back, and with a highly seductive moan, her hands rubbed over her perky breasts and lingered across her puckered nipples. If those were my hands…

_Fuckity motherfucking fuck!_

I got a good grip, tugged up my dick to the head, twisted around the tip and thrust up as I pushed back down again and again, pleasure building in my abs.

"Ohhhhh G-o-d," she drew out in a low keening sound, and I did the same between clenched teeth.

She rubbed the soapy white bubbles around on her flat stomach, the creamy skin of her thighs and legs...those long, slender, toned legs that I can almost feel clamped around my waist as I pounded into her tight little pussy again and again and… She turned around to rinse her hair and rubbed the soap over her tight ass cheeks with firm circular strokes… wanna squeeze that round ass…wanna grab…and I'm done for, dead and just…

My balls tightened up and the feeling exploded - the burst of pleasure radiated up my body and down my limbs and out to my fingertips, as I felt my release shoot out in hot pulses.

_Jesus Fucking Christ._

I couldn't move. I just sat there taking slow deep breaths waiting for my heart to stop thunderin' like a big bass drum against my ribcage. When I was able to see straight again, I noticed the fucking mess in my lap. I glanced over the rail and my dirty girl had leaned over to wash her feet, so with trembling fingers, I quickly grabbed the napkins left from supper and tried to do a quick clean up. As I tucked everything back into place and zipped up, she reached over to take the water hose and spray off the four-wheeler. I threw the trash away, grabbed my guitar, placed it strategically across my lap, pulled my hat down a bit and tried to act nonchalant...like she hadn't just shifted the earth under my feet in a complete one-eighty and blown my damn mind.

Heaving a big sigh, I quietly picked out the beginning of a Brad Paisley song on my guitar. I heard her steps as she climbed up the stairs to the cabin, the sound of which made me tense up a bit as I remembered I had absolutely no social skills. Now what?

I didn't have time to think when she suddenly reached the top of the stairs, carrying her boots and clothes. She followed the sound of my guitar and saw me over to her left on the deck.

"Well hey, Handsome!" She stood there like a vision in her wet bra and panties, hand on her hip like it wasn't any different than casually askin' the time of day. "I didn't realize you were still up here…thought everyone was down at the beach," she rambled, her sweet voice caressing my ears.

Before I could say anything, she continued, laughing, "It seems I had a little one-on-one with some mud down yonder by the river. Free mud bath and all, does wonders for the complexion!" She giggled again, reached up to lightly touch her face and roll her eyes. She was so fucking adorable, I just wanted to reach out and lick her...and hug her...and squeeze her.

"You don't say," I said as I pushed my hat up on my head, humoring her. My dick twitched under my guitar as I took in her wet glorious state of undress. _Traitorous bastard._

"Yep. And I'm just going to check inside the cabin to see if I can find some dry clothes to put on, OK?"

I nodded as she slipped inside the door. I still tried to be cool as I continued to play my guitar. Big chicken, more like it. I noticed there were more fireworks going off down past the draw by the river. People were yelling and laughing and having a good time.

After a few minutes, she walked back out the door trying to fasten the button on the tiniest, shortest, lowest-cut pair of cut-offs I've ever seen, but it wouldn't reach so she just left it open. "Hey, I found these shorts up in the closet, but no shirts, only jackets." She walked over to me as she was talking, just as comfortable with me as if we had known each other forever. "Guess I can rinse out that one I had and put it back on," she contemplated as she chewed on her lower lip on one side.

Hell no. I set the guitar down in the case and stood up quickly, unbuttoning my own shirt. "Here, no need to do that, sweet girl, you can wear mine," I suggested as I untucked the shirttails out of my jeans and handed the shirt over to her. She just stood there, maybe in a daze or something, staring at my chest. I looked down. What…? I still had my white wife-beater on, and it was clean. When I glanced back up, her dark eyes met mine full of desire.

_Shit!_ I just wanted to pull her close to me, wrap her in my arms and never let go. What is coming over me? I don't even know her...not even her name!

As we looked in each other's eyes, I lifted my shirt up to help her put it on, one slender arm then the other. She turned her face into the collar and took a long deep breath, then looked up at me and winked. I do believe she just took a big whiff of my shirt.

The shirt hung down nearly to her thighs, she's such a petite little thing. I started to button up the top buttons with still trembling fingers, but she just swatted my hands away as she picked up the front corners and tied them together in a knot up high right under her breasts, making the ladies bulge together in the middle. And now something else that was bulging!

She pulled her red boots on and stood there as sassy as all get out in my red plaid shirt and tiny cut-offs, with her long wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders. She just stuck her thumbs in the waistband, propped one foot out to the side and winked at me. I blinked, realizing I had gone into a stare mode again. _Gulp…_

Suddenly, she reached and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the stairs. "Come with me," she leaned towards me and all but whispered with a mischievous gleam in her eye. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioning. "Ride with me," she murmured, adding a sexy smirk that lit up my insides like Christmas Day. Did she seriously just say that to me? "…on the four-wheeler," she added, giggling. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience as she guided me down the stairs.

When we get to the bottom stair, she pushed me in front of her and jumped on my back. She grabbed my hat, waved it high up in the air and yelled, "Yee-Haw, Ride 'em Cowboy!" and put my hat down on her head. What a little feisty britches! I had the biggest grin on my face as I grabbed under her smooth thighs and carried her out to the four-wheeler.

I plopped her sweet ass on the seat cushion, and grabbed my hat back, tapping her on the nose. I sat down in front of her and turned the ignition. As the engine roared to life, she scooted up until her hot little center was straddling my ass. She lifted her legs over my thighs on each side and wrapped her slender arms around my waist to hold on. Her chest was pulled flush to my back and the warm contact ironically sent shivers up my spine, not from cold, but pleasure. I swallowed back a moan as I turned on the headlights, put the four-wheeler in gear and we headed out.

With the cooler night air in my face, I regained some rational thought. I had been so tired, but must have caught a second wind. I had to shake my head at myself, because I had no idea what I was doing and this was so unlike me...to do something impulsive, something not well-planned and thought out. I had no idea who she was or where this was going, but it felt good and something deep down in my gut told me it was right.

I steered us down the steep hill of the draw and revved it up through the muddy area at the bottom, much to the delight of the young lady behind me. Turning off to the right, we followed the dirt trails as the light from the headlights bounced off the branches of the trees in front and to either side of us. We rounded turns and sailed over some small rises, and when we landed each time, the weight of her little body was pressed forward into mine as she squealed for joy at my back.

I headed back up the beach on the riverbank in the opposite direction from where the others were; one, because I just prefer somewhere there was more peace and quiet versus noise and confusion, and two, maybe I wanted to keep her to myself a little longer. There's a place I know about, where the dirt road runs out. Yeah, I had the perfect place in mind.

As I pulled up close to the big cottonwood tree and stopped on the sandy beach, I cut the engine. We just sat there in silence for a while, just soaking up the moonlight. We could hear the rush of the water as it moved past the banks and around some rocks. The crickets were singin' in the background, along with the chirps of frogs next to the water. Every once in a while, we could hear cows mooing in a pasture across the river. Off a little ways in the distance, the fireworks were going off and bursting into colors in the dark night sky.

She was still leaning heavily on my back with her arms around me, but was drawing little circles with her fingers on my abs through my t-shirt. Suddenly, she pulled her legs back and moved away. I was getting ready to turn around and protest, but she stepped across in front of me and straddled my lap, facing me.

"Howdy," she said, grabbing my shoulders with her hands as she sat down.

"Well, howdy there, sweet thing," I replied, my dick also responding to the sudden change in positions.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she smirked as she traced her finger across my eyebrows, down my nose, under each eye, along my jaw line and across my lips. _Jesus. _I couldn't even speak. "And you are Edward," she continued, raising her eyes to mine, her sweet breath exhaling across my face. I could see the moonlight reflecting in her eyes and softly illuminating the features of her sweet face.

I raised an eyebrow in question and she explained, "I was Alice's room-mate at UT last semester before we graduated." She smiled mischievously, held up her index and pinkie fingers on her right hand and whispered evilly, "Hook'em Horns!"

"Damn t-sipper" I growled at her and grabbed her offending hand down, tickling her on her side with my other hand. She was laughing like all get out, but with her squirming and wigglin' around on my crotch, my dick thought there was a party in my pants and joined right in the ruckus.

"Stop…pit, Ed…ward," she pleaded, almost breathless, leaning back and grabbing at my hands.

"Dammit, woman, what are you doin' to me?" I held her hands still and looked straight into her dark eyes. She looked right back at me, challenging, her chest rising and falling against mine as her sweet breath hit my face in quick puffs. She was so close. I looked at her mouth and wanted. She licked her naughty lips and leaned in.

Her hands went to the sides of my head as her soft lips placed hot but gentle kisses to my face where she had touched me earlier...on my eyebrows, my eyes, my forehead, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose. She leaned back just a little to look me deeply in the eyes again, then down to my lips, and those sweet, lusciously wet lips of hers were kissing me before I could say a word. Her hands moved to the back of my neck, knocking my hat off in the process, her fingers tangled into my hair and tugged me closer as our lips moved. Oh, sweet Jesus, this little lady could kiss. Her lips were unbelievably soft and warm and they just molded to mine so perfectly.

When our lips broke apart, we were both breathing quick and ragged. My hands reached around her back, pulling her closer to me. Can't get close enough. One hand went to cup her head, threading through her still damp hair and the other slid down and grabbed a handful of that firm little ass, as I continued to kiss the hell outta her. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she was making the cutest little sexy whimpers, rocking to get friction.

She leaned back again and looked at me. With a smirk, she reached to the sides of my t-shirt, pulled it up and over my head, dropping it behind me on the four-wheeler as she proceeded to run her hands down my shoulders, my chest and my abs. She's got some kind of power in her hands, with something like voltage running through her skin, causing the tingles to spread on mine in ripples with each touch.

Reaching up to untie my shirt that she's wearing, she pulled it over her head and dropped it across the handlebars behind her. Like magnets, my hands move to cup her lace-covered breasts, kneading and needing more.

"May I?" I asked as I reached around to undo the clasp of her bra. She smirked and nodded. As the straps fell loosely down her shoulders, I pulled the material and dropped it behind her back as well. Completely distracted by the mouth waterin' sight of her round tits filling my eyes, I'm sure my mouth was hanging open in awe and anticipation. I pulled her forward, filled said mouth and sucked one nipple in long and hard, one hand holding her close on her back, the other full of her other breast.

I felt more than heard the sounds rumbling up through her chest. She was clutching my head tight against her as she rocked on my lap. "Oh my GOD, Edward!"

My arms, hands and mouth were full of sweet, soft girl. My head was spinning.

My rock hard erection was between us, but in an uncomfortably cramped way in my now very tight jeans. As close as I had her held to my body, I knew she had to be able to feel what she did to me.

As if she could read my fucking mind, she reached down…between my legs, and grabbed hold of my straining dick, rubbing her thumb across the tip through the denim. _Uuuggghhhh!_ This low reverberating moan reached my ears. Damn, was that me?

I heard the clank of my buckle being flung to the side as the top button of my jeans magically popped open, the zipper was undone and her stealthy little ninja hand was down inside my boxers. She wrapped a hand around my dick and stroked soft and slow, looking straight into my stunned as fuck eyes.

"Sweet Jesus, you are a big boy," she whispered roughly, her hot breath in my ear as she continued to massage me. I have officially lost my damn mind. I could not think one coherent thought.

There was a sudden flurry of movement and Bella was all at once before me on that four-wheeler seat, bare and naked and fucking beautiful in nothing but those red boots..

God almighty and all the saints in glory, this little gal was gorgeous.

She scooted back across my lap, bringing her legs on either side of mine as she grabbed me again, pumping a few times.

"Let me love you, Edward," she murmured against my mouth, planting little kisses on my cheeks.

"I…I don't have anything," I stammered. Whether it was the fact I had no condom, or my situation in real life, it was the goddamn truth.

"It's OK, I'm covered," she said, grabbing my face with both hands and looking me straight in the eyes. "Are you good?"

I nodded, my face heating up. Once again, I was grateful for the darkness. Sometimes I just wanted to kick my traitorous blush in the balls. Right now, she didn't need to know that my twenty-four year old self had never had sex before, but all signs are pointing towards that about to...

Bella rose up as she held onto my shoulder with her left hand, rubbed the head of my dick back and forth against her warm wetness with her right. She lined things up and then slowly sank down, taking me in inch by inch._ Jesus!_

So tight…

Warm…

Wet…

I just…that…can't…

I could feel myself filling her, stretching her, wondering how the hell she was fitting all of me into her tight little pussy. My eyes crossed and rolled backwards under my eyelids. Fucking system overload. Never in my life have I felt such sensations, like the heavens had split open bursting with rays of sunshine and heavenly hosts singing hallelujahs!

"Bella…" I said breathlessly, as that little cowgirl rose up, slid back down, engulfing me, and proceeded to take me on the ride of my life. I just grabbed tight and held on. "Oh god... So fu-u-ucking good...!" Again, I lost all rational thought.

She kept her movements slow and deep, but before long, the fire inside me urged me to move faster, harder. I held her hips and helped her move up and down. All you could hear was our ragged breathing and our skin slapping where we were joined together, punctuated with frequent moans and whimpers.

Her perfect tits bounced with each downward stroke. I wanted one in my mouth again, it watering with desire as a tightening feeling began building in my abdomen. My need to be deeper inside her was driving me on. "So good, feels so fucking good…oh Bella!"

"Touch me, Edward," she pleaded, grabbing my hand and placing it right where we came together. I grabbed her swollen clit between two fingers, pulling as I rubbed my thumb over it in circles. I could feel her muscles start quivering around me as her orgasm built, my own already coiled and ready to release. "Oh god…" she exhaled, her head falling forward to my shoulder as she was overcome with waves of pleasure.

With another deep thrust, my world exploded. It was like all the planets, moons and stars suddenly lined up and resoundingly clicked into place as my own pleasure pulsed into her.

We just sat there holding each other, still intimately connected and sweaty and sticky, while our breathing calmed down and hearts pounded a mutual rhythm in our chests. I couldn't think, couldn't move, didn't want to move and lose this feeling. Only my thumbs were moving, tracing little circles in the dimples on her back.

"That tickles," she whispered.

"Is that so," I smirked. She nodded her head into my shoulder. I just held her tighter, inhaling her sunshine and outdoors scent mixed naturally with a bit of sweaty girl. I felt whole. I felt at peace. I felt like finally what was missing in my life was in place. I was shaking my head inside because I didn't know her, but on some level, we just fit.

Whatever this is, we kind of got started bass-ackwards. I guess we'll just figure this out as we go along.

We both leaned back so we could see each other in the moonlight. I reached up and traced the side of her cheek, wondering out loud, "Where have you been all of my life, beautiful l'il lady?"

Bella searched my eyes and then smiled and said, "I'm here now, that's all that matters."

She gave me a quick kiss on the nose and reached back to get her clothes. "C'mon, I'll show you where I fell in," giggling as she scooted back, separating us, her eyes flashing with mischief.

I felt the loss of her warm body immediately, but had to chuckle at her hopping around trying to pull her clothes on. Standing up, I found my t-shirt and slipped it on, tucked everything in and buckled up. I looked around to find my hat and knocking any dirt off against my leg, I ran my hand through my disheveled hair as I put the hat on.

Smacking her lightly on her ass, I hopped on the four-wheeler and turned the ignition.

"C'mon gorgeous," I hollered over the engine, helping her get on behind me. "Let's get a little mud on the tires!"

.

.

.

**A/N Many thanks to J. D. Wolf who helped read through this for me! Thank you to The Heart of Country hosts Les Sharp and J'me Pretty Kitty and giving me this unique opportunity to take a deep breath and go for my very first fanfic story! You ladies are awesome! I am humbled by the response this received in the contest. Shucks.**


End file.
